Fairies and Devils Fairy Tail x Highschool DXD
by Acnologia01
Summary: When universes collide, the Fairies and Devils have many fun and epic adventures wait for them, and tough enemies to as well. Join Natsu and Issei as these two go on awesome adventures together with their teams!
1. When Fairies meet Devils

**Let me start be saying that this is my first crossover story. I will be colliding the two universes together, starting after the battle with Zeref and Natsu and when Issei first becomes a devil. I will not fail to disappoint you!**

 **I own nothing of these animes!**

 **Starting with the battle between the Dragneel brothers,**

"I had enough of this Zeref, I'm ending this now!", Natsu screamed throwing a final strike at his brother.

"Natsu…", Zeref was interrupted as a punch was sent to him. "Thank you, Natsu. Now I can die in peace.", Zeref stated as he fell to the floor.

Before Natsu had a chance to speak to his fallen brother, a huge beam of light engulfed the entire guild hall. The God who cursed Zeref appeared to congratulate Natsu on his victory.

"Well done young dragonslayer, my name is Ankhseram.", he said as he introduced himself.

"Wait, THE Ankhseram, the one who gave me this curse? Why are you here?", Zeref questioned.

After their conversation, Natsu was baffled. He didn't know his true past, now he does.

"My head hurts. So you really are my brother, and I am the real E.N.D. The only reason he was cursed was because he wanted to resurrect me? I'm actually glad!", Natsu said enthusiastically as he is helping up his older brother.

"Since you defeated the infamous black wizard, I have removed the curse from him and your first master, Mavis Vermillion. Also, I will restore the lives of all the people that I forced him to kill via the curse.", Ankhseram said proudly.

Before the brothers said a word, the guild mates of Fairy Tail and the twin dragons of Sabertooth appeared.

The god has filled them in on the whole situation and everyone was happy.

"So, all the demons Zeref created that killed innocent people, will no longer be a threat? And to top it off, you can bring back my parents?", Gray questioned, hoping he could get the answer he wanted.

"Indeed, as thanks for punishing Zeref with an epic beatdown, I will restore the entire kingdom of Ishgar as well.", the Godly figure said.

Everyone cheered and thanked Natsu for is victory against Zeref, even Zeref himself.

 **Four hours after the war:**

"Hey Natsu, ever wanted a nephew?", Zeref said towards his brother eating with his buddy, Happy.

"Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Who's the lucky widow you locked in with?", the curious Natsu asked.

"Umm, that would be me, I'm your sister-in-law. And this is Larcade, your nephew.", first master Mavis said, to everyone's shock, except Zeref.

"That's… AWESOME! Larcade, come give ol' uncle Natsu a hug!", Natsu yelled in excitement.

Larcade, in tears, ran to his uncle, embracing him in a hug. Everyone awed at the family reunion.

Few hours pass and the kingdom of Fiore is having a parade for Natsu and Fairy Tail. Natsu has his own float and balloon with the rest of the Dragneel family, including Mavis.

"So Zeref, have you been in a guild before?", Makarov asked

"Well, no because of the curse. But since I'm free, I can join without taking innocent lives. Also, I can fight alongside my family.", Zeref answered.

"Hell yeah! Gramps, let em join us.", Natsu interfered. Makarov smiled and gave Zeref and Larcade the official Fairy Tail emblem. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, for now, lets enjoy the parade!", Makarov cheered.

 **Chapter summary:**

 **Natsu frees his brother from the curse, gets a parade, Gray is given his parents back, but they are part of the Ten Wizard Saint, God Ankseram restores the innocent lives lost and the town, and Zeref and Larcade joined Fairy Tail. We all know what happens to Issei, but I'll still go over how the universes collide.**

"I crave destruction, It's hard to be loved when you're a dragon", a man said.

"Well, black dragon, I can grant you love for you, or you can fight a country sized dragon to ease your pain?", God Ankhseram said.

"Really? Show me. And take me there.", the black dragon said excitedly.

"Very well, Acnologia. OPEN, DIMENSIONAL GAP! I command thee…", he said but he was interrupted by Acnologia slashing him as the gate opened.

"Wha… why…? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE!", the God yelled as an earthquake rumbled.

"HAHAHAHAH! EVEN BETTER!", Acnologia yelled, even more excited.

"By the Gods of earthland, you will be punished.", the God said before disappearing

"This will be fun.", Acnologia said, grinning.

As the God failed to complete the opening, the universe holding the HUGE dragon, collided together with the earthland universe, turning into one huge universe. Earthland felt the quake as well as the world with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. The Fairy Tail guild hall appeared next to what seemed to be Kuoh Academy.

"What in seven hells happened here? I'm trying to have a club meeting, only to see buildings and other structures near the school", Rias yelled.

"Holy shit, what is that? That building says "Fairy Tail", and I'm sensing massive amounts of magic energy coming from it." Issei said quite shocked.

"Maybe they can tell us what happened. Lets not start problems, I feel power that rivals my own in there.", Rias said cautiously.

"Oh man, I hope to see some sexy babeage at least. I'll still be careful.", Issei stated to himself.

"What the hell happened outside, and why are we near a school.", Natsu yelled angrily. Before anyone spoke up, a group of people came in.

"Care to explain why all of this is here? I'm only asking once," Rias stated.

"Madam, we honestly have no idea how we ended up here, but I do sense a strong power from you.", Makarov said calmly.

"Well if you didn't then…", Rias stopped to see the infamous black wizard Zeref.

"Ze..Zeref, you're here with them? Did you do this?", Rias questioned.

"No, but I know who did and why. But let us explain…"

 **Okay, that's a cliffhanger for ya! I promise not to disappoint you guys with this story.**

 **Next chapter will start with the Gremory house meeting with Fairy Tail to discuss how things are going to work. Stay tuned!**


	2. Becoming the Welsh Dragonslayer!

**I plan to keep this story going for quite a while, so with that in mind, I hope you enjoy!**

After the Fairies and Devils conversed, they came to an agreement.

"You're telling me that a god from your universe, Ankhseram, tried to create an opening to this world for a dragonslayer who wanted to fight Great Red?", Rias asked, receiving a nod from Zeref. The god told him that as a warning, because he knew that Acnologia would attack him, causing the collision.

"Well, I wish to be friends with the Fairy Tail guild. Your devils/demons are different from us, we help people, while also trying to stay alive.", Rias said with cheer in her voice.

"I smell dragon… hey kid, are you a dragonslayer we don't know about? I feel a very strong power coming from you.", Gajeel questioned curiously.

"Dragonslayer? No, but I do posses something dragon-like. It's a sacred gear known as the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Want to see it?', Issei asked.

"So you're possessed by a dragon? Awesome! Lets see how strong you are!", Natsu yelled excitedly. Issei looked at Rais, only to see a nod and proceeded to activate his gear. Both Natsu and Issei are ready to throw down, when Ddraig interrupted them.

"Son of Igneel, Son of Metalicana, Son of Skadrum, Son of Weisslogia, and Daughter of Grandeeney, I greet you from the left hand of Issei Hyoudou.", He said as he introduced himself.

"You know our dragons, even though you came from another universe? Incredible.", Rouge said surprised.

"Yes, but I wish to ask you a favor, my partner and I want to get stronger. Would you help him train in the art of dragon slayer magic?", Ddraig asked politely.

"Sure, why not? But lets see how strong he is first.", Natsu stated.

As their conversation ended, Natsu and Issei started to brawl. Issei, not knowing how to fight properly, lost. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. The other slayers are Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, the twin dragons Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. We also have another dragonslayer, Laxus Dreyar. He's a special one, being infused with a Lightning Dragonslayer lacrima.", Natsu said.

"Amazing, I wish I could see your dragons, but like you said, they're gone. I'm sorry but I feel bad. Also, I want to help you defeat Acnologia!", Issei yelled in excite, Shocking everyone.

"Well kid, you need to be stronger. Don't worry, we'll help.", Sting said. "Knowing him, he would want to destroy this world, along with fighting Great Red."

"Issei can do his dragonslayer training and devil training together. Starting tomorrow, Issei doing his first lesson in dragonslayer magic, then form a pact, sound alright?", Rias asked as she sees Issei and the slayers nod, even Laxus and Zeref agreed to help.

 **The next day:**

"Alright Issei, first and foremost, you need to channel your magic by meditating. Meditating will help your body adapt to the ethernano that has filled the air. Ethernano is a magical element in every living being, including you. Now lets start you meditating.", Zeref stated, receiving a nod from issei.

"Also, your pervertedness needs to go as well. Why bother with other women when you have hotties in you club?", Sting said, receiving a groan of sadness from Issei. Then Issei realized that Sting is right.

"Hey, you're right! I have them, and I won't lose them. Sting, thanks man! Now I will focus all my power in protecting Rias and the other clubmates.", Issei yelled enthusiastically.

After that, Issei began his meditation. A big red aura appeared around him. "Channel the power of the Welsh Dragon, and become the Welsh Dragonslayer.", Zeref said as Issei's aura began to burst.

"I feel a lot stronger! I'll be a great devil, I know it!", issei yelled receiving smiles from Zeref and the Slayers. "Alright, now time for some fighting training. Increasing your senses to their max potential is very important, especially for a dragon. Lets start with your fighting stance. Activate your gear and we can get started.", Natsu stated.

The Black Wizard and Dragonslayers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth started training Issei in the art of Martial Arts. It was physical training before magical training. Once Issei has been able to fight normally, he will be train in the art of dragonslayer magic.

"Alright Issei, to for magic training. You ready?", Natsu asked.

"Hell yeah I am! Lets go!", Issei responded.

"Alright, I'm show you my signature Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. You can make a few of our spells and attacks yours, while you develop your own. Here I go! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** ", Natsu yelled charging at Issei.

"Okay, here I go. **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Fist!"** , Issei yelled, countering Natsu's fist.

Issei's left hand glowed red, while Natsu's is his normal flames. Fists clashed and a shockwave of magic blow the two away. "Now I'm fired up! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** ", Natsu screamed, charging at Issei.

'Crap, think Issei think!', he thought to himself. " **Welsh Dragon's Dash Attack!** ", He screamed dashing at super speed at Natsu. Both slayers collided, bouncing back from each other. "Hey, you created your own attack! Nice! Now for a bigger test.", Natsu stated.

"A breath attack. One of the strongest spells in a dragonslayers arsenal.", Laxus stated.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!",** Natsu yelled as flames of destruction flew out his mouth.

" **BOOST"** , Ddraig yelled, followed by Issei's breath attack. " **WELSH DRAGON'S ROAR!"** , Issei yelled as a huge beam of crimson magic flew from his mouth. The spells clashed and a huge explosion appeared seconds after, leaving them in tatters.

"Whew, that was fun", Natsu said. "Yeah, lets continue. I need the practice", Issei replied.

His training continued till nightfall. "Alright, I made a pact, time to head to Rias", he said to himself.

"So, a stray devil I see, this will be easy.", a man said as he flown down with black wings.

"A fallen angel? I was scared once but not anymore. Come get me!", Issei taugnted. "I admit, you got guts kid, but that won't save your life!", the fallen angel said as he threw a spear of light at Issei. Issei caught the spear and snapped it in two. "WHAT, A DEVIL CAN'T TOUCH LIGHT!", he yelled.

"Although true, I'm more than a devil, I'm a dragonslayer. My dragon partner granted most of my body to be dragon-like, which means I'm part dragon, so I'm immune to anti-devil weapons.", Issei responded.

"Dragonslayer? So you must be the Red Dragon Emperor. I will still kill you!", he screamed throwing a barrage of light spears. Issei can still be hurt, but not killed. Issei's just got cocky.

" **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Slicer"** , Issei yelled twirling and throwing red, banana shaped, blades of magic, shattering all of the spears.

"You son of a bitch! How can a low class devil be so strong?", He yelled.

Before Issei spoke, Rias had appeared from her magic circle. "Wow Issei, and to think you could stand your ground. I happy", She cheered.

"Wait, so he's with you? Doesn't matter, keep him on watch. I could've killed him.", The fallen angel said. "No, you couldn't. Clearly, I was beating you.", Issei resonded.

"I pray we never cross paths again.", He said as he disappears, leaving black feathers behind.

"He's right Issei, you need to be careful. Stronger fallen angels might show up.", Rias said as a warning. "I knew he was there, I could smell him. Being part dragon increases my senses.", Issei responded.

"Anyway, it's late. We should get going.", Rias stated, receiving nod from Issei. They walked back home to see Natsu and Happy relaxing on Issei's couch.

"Yo, Issei, welcome back! You made a pact?",Natsu asked, expecting Issei to filp shit, he responded normally.

"Yeah, if I keep it up, I'll be a high ranked devil in no time and a force to be rekoned with.", Issei responded. "By the way, how did my parents repond to you entering my house?", he questioned.

"Rias made it look like you and Natsu are brothers. Pretty cool huh?, Happy answered. "Awesome, but how did they respond to the flying, talking, blue cat?", Issei questioned.

"I also made it look like that's normal for some cats. No need to worry, Issei.", Rias responded. "Cool, well I'm gonna hop in the shower.", Issei said. Before Natsu and Happy could stop him from enevitible doom, they wanted him to meet their scarlet haired beauty.

Issei seen that the door was open, so he thought he was in the clear. BOI was he wrong.

"Whew, alright, time to cha…", he stop to see her drying off. "Well, some indesency you have, walking in without knocking.", She said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"So… Sorry ma'am! I thought it was free. Sorry, but you really have a nice set of knockers!", he said. "Thank you, but, FLIRTING WON'T SAVE YOU!", she yelled hitting him with a black blade with spikes in it, sending him through the roof.

"Is that Issei?! Oh no Issei!", Rias yelled before running to get him. "Well, that's Erza for ya!", Happy yelled.

 **I will put out chapters two days a week. I hope you liked the last chapter of this week, I do plan to keep this going for quite a while. See you next week!**


	3. Bring Asia Back!

**How are you liking this crossover? Feel free to leave a review on how you like it.**

Time skip 3 weeks:

It's been a full 3 weeks, the two universes are now one and the leaders in the two, the Magical Council of Ishgar (The Ten Wizard Saint), Prime Minister of Japan, Archangel of Heaven, Devil kings of Hell, Governor General of the Fallen Angels, and the guild masters of Fiore have all adapted to the changes. There are now magic classes in schools, newly formed guilds, and a bigger landmass.

"Hey, Natsu! Any new jobs on the board? My rent's due tomorrow and I can really use the funds.", Lucy asked. "A kidnapped nun in an abandon church? I remember Issei saying something about that. Oh! That's because Rias made the request, she said she would give us 100,000 jewels.", Natsu said.

"Oh, that's perfect! Let's go save us a nun.", Lucy cheered. "Wait Natsu, why would Rias, a devil, want to save a nun?", Gray asked. "Her pawn, Issei, made friends with her. She's been kidnapped and he wants to save her. Rias thinks that he can't handle it himself so asked us specifically to help him.", Erza responded.

"Also, he didn't know she was a nun till it was too late. Her name is Asia Argento.", Natsu added. "Hey gramps, we're gonna help Rias and Issei save the nun. Be back in a bit"

"It's pretty late, so be careful out there children.", Makarov said. They all waved at him and Team Natsu was off.

An hour later, they see Issei and the others. "Yo, Issei, need help? You got it!", Natsu yelled. "Alright Natsu, you're with me, the rest can handle the Fallen Priest, Freed Zelzan.", Issei said.

"Oh goody, more devil scum to kill! Time to die!", Freed yelled. "Oh you messed up big time pal! **Ice Make Lance!** ", Gray yelled throwing ice lances at Freed. "Oh, you're a special one, I'll kill you first!", Freed yelled.

"Erza, I'll take this creep, you guys take the rest!", Gray insisted. "Alright, Lucy, Carla, and Wendy, prepare to fight!", Erza commanded. "Aye sir!", they yelled in unison.

Meanwhile, Issei and Natsu are in the basement of the old church. "Hello again Issei, and you brought a friend, how cute. I can kill you both", Raynare said. "Natsu, make hell with these guys, I have her.", Issei insisted. "Now I'm fired up! Goodluck Issei!", Natsu responded running towards the fallen angels.

"You think you can fight me? Don't make me laugh. Take this!", Raynare yelled throwing a spear of light. "Here's something you don't know", Issei said as he caught the spear of light, "I'm the Welsh Dragonslayer. I'm part dragon because of the dragon inside me, Ddraig.", Issei said leaving Raynare in shock. "Agreed, so as of now, Issei can't be kill by anti-devil weapons", Ddraig said.

"Impossible! No way you can be resistant to light! No matter, I'll still kill you Hyoudou!", she yelled throwing light spear. "What you did to Asia is unforgivable! See to it that you are defeated!", Issei yelled. " **EXPLOSION** ", Ddraig yelled as Issei's sacred gear boosted and evolved.

"Woah, that's awesome! Here we go! **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Wave!** ", Issei yelled throw a wave of magic from his right hand, destroying the light spears. "What type of magic is that? I thought your gear was a double-critical! It's can't be that strong!", Raynare yelled. "If you didn't hear, two universes, ours and one called Earthland, collided and the massive amount of magic there entered here. I was able to develop a lost magic called dragonslayer magic. It's over Raynare, you lose!", Issei said.

"I'm not giving up that easily! I have twilight healing in my grasp, and I'm not giving it up!", She said charging at Issei. Back upstairs, Gray is battling Freed Zelzan, a fallen priest going around killing regular priest.

"You're a strong, shitty devil aren't you?", Freed asked. "For the last time, I'm not a damn devil! I'm an Ice-Make wizard.", Gray responded "Whatever you are, you're still gonna die!", Freed yelled trying to slash Gray with a light sword. "Alright Zelzan, I had enough of this", Gray said as he grabbed the light sword sword.

"What? This light should be hurting you! How can a devil like you touch it?", Zelzan asked furiously. "I'm not a devil, I'm an Ice Demonslayer. My ice was made to slay demons/devils, you don't stand a chance.", Gray responded as his hair started to stick up and his hand started to get those marks. "It's over Freed! **Ice Demon's Zeroth's Long Sword!** ", Gray yelled slashing towards Freed with an Ice sword.

"What in gods name is this magic? I never seen anything like it! Well, I don't have time to chat, gotta go!", yelled throwing a ball that bursted into light. "I'll be back for you, Freed. Just you wait.", Gray said to himself.

After their fight, Issei and Natsu come crashing through the floor, followed by Raynare and Asia. "AAHGGAHA! Damn you Hyoudou! Why won't you die!", Raynare screamed. "It's over Raynare! **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Fist!** ", Issei yelled throwing a left hook to Raynare, throwing her out the church roof.

"Looks like Issei could a member of Fairy Tail for how reckless he is. I'm impressed.", Erza said. "He and Natsu would make great friends. Would you consider?", Wendy asked. "I'd love to, but I can't because I'm a servant in the house of Gremory. I'm Rias's pawn.", Issei answered.

"Well, even if so, we can still be friends, Issei. Anyone who messes with you, messes with us!", Natsu stated. Before Issei could thank them, Rias and the others walked in, Koneko holding Raynare. "Well Issei, you single handedly took down a Fallen Angel, you really are a strong pawn.", Akeno stated. "Nice job!"

"You… won't get away with this!", Raynare spoke. "Natsu, your team may wanna leave, think is gonna get ugly.", Issei insisted. "I'll pay you guys later. I'll visit tomorrow.", Rias agreed. Team Natsu nodded and headed home, by home means Issei's and Rias's home.

"You brought great pain to my beloved pawn, in the name of Gremory, DIE 1000 DEATHS!", Rias yelled, summoning a magic circle. "CURSE YOU.. AAAHAGAGH!", Raynare yelled before death.

"Hey, look! It's Asia's sacred gear!", we can bring her back right?", Issei asked. "Yes, I bet she would be happy to see you again. Now, I command thee, Asia Argento become my bishop in the House of Gremory.", Rias chanted. Asia's sacred gear and the bishop evil piece fusing with her, she wakes up in excitement.

"Issei? Issei, it's you!", Asia cheered hugging Issei. "Yeah, but you're a devil now. It was the only way to bring you back.", Issei responded. "As long as I'm with you, that doesn't matter to me", She responded back receiving smiles.

Few minutes later:

"Welcome back guys, just in time for Erza's dinner. She's a great cook too!", Lucy said. "Okay, I'll go shower and change, be down in a bit!", Issei said. "I wanna shower with you too Issei. So I'm coming too.", Rias said. "Well, if you're going, then so am I!", Asia yelled puffing her cheeks.

"Sounds like they're really close. Just like Natsu, Gray, and myself.", Erza said. "We should do that again sometime." "Eh, I guess it wouldn't agreed Natsu?", Gray asked receiving a nod from Natsu. "You know what, we all should bathe together. We have a bathhouse at the guild we can use." Erza suggested. "Uh, I guess I'm fine with that, now that I can make my own choices", Wendy said receiving a smuggish grin from Carla.

"I guess I can, what's the worst that can happen.", Lucy agreed. They all had a laugh and ate dinner. This is only the beginning of the Fairies and Devils adventure.

 **Please tell me how you're like this so far. I'm really enjoying writing this, be prepared for some epicness for the following chapters!**


	4. Meeting Riser, Picking a Fight!

**We reached over 300 views, thanks for sticking around for the ride guys! Love you!**

 **Guest: I didn't make Gray struggle. Also, we don't know how strong Great Red is yet. Besides, yes, Gray would've single-handedly owned Freed, but Gray showed him that he isn't a devil, but a slayer of them. That wasn't a real fight, just a foreshadow. Stay tuned for the future, I have a surprise that you're never gonna guess. BTW, they won't be fighting Great Red, they will fight Acnologia. Or will they...**

 **Change of plans, I'll update chapters 4x a week. How bout that?**

Wednesday morning at Issei's:

"Issei bet up! I need you to take my virginity!", Rias yelled instantly waking him up. "Wait, Rias! Isn't it a little too soon?", He questioned.

"Are you saying you don't want to?", She asked. "No no no, I do but..", he stopped to see Rias stripping out of her close. "We have to hurry before it's too late!", She said.

"What do you mean, Rias? Before what?", Issei asked. Before she could speak, the Devil King's secretary (wife) appeared out of a magic circle. "Miss Rias, you know your brother and father will be upset about this.", She said.

"*sigh*, I can give myself to whomever I want. Grayfia, I don't want to marry him!", Rias yelled. "Sorry, but he would like to meet you later. To see you before the wedding.", Grayfia said. "I'll take my leave now, oh and please don't pressure the poor child into sex.", she said as she disappeared into the magic circle.

"What just happened?", Issei asked. "Too much to explain. Right now, lets just get ready for…", she was interrupted by Wendy coming to the room. "Morning guys! Hurry, Erza has…", she stopped to see Rias naked on top of Issei, making her face a bright cheery color.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys we're doing that! I'm gonna go now!", she frantically yelled. "Wait, Wendy! It's not like that!"

30min later:

"Welcome to the new and improved Kuo Magic Academy! Graduate here to be an official wizard and be in a guild. I hope you all become strong one day!", said the Student Council President. After an hour of introduction, Issei, Natsu, Gray, Asia, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel met up in a classroom.

"Yo, Issei! Why you hoggin' up all the hotties man?", one of his friends asked upsettingly. "Yeah man, those ladies from Fairy Tail and the Occult Research are all over you bro. Ever heard of sharing?", another one asked.

"I gotten to know all of them. Closed mouths don't get fed ya know?", Issei said. Before they could speak, Wendy came over to tell Issei that Natsu and the others wanted him. " While he's gone, why don't introduce yourself?", Motohama asked.

"Oh um, I'm Wendy Marvell.", She said. "Hey, Wendy, how would you like to join us in a devil's threesome?", he asked. "What's that?", poor little innocent Wendy asked.

Transitioning over to Issei and Natsu:

"Yo, you guys wanted me?", Issei asked. "Yeah, Rias wanted us to gather you, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Sting and Rouge and meet her in the clubroom." Lucy said. Before Issei could speak, Wendy came running over crying to the group.

"Wendy, what's the matter?", Erza asked. "Those dirty, perverted boys wanted me to do dirty things with them. I'm scared.", she cried. Moving over to Motohama and Matsuda, they coware in fear when they see Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "So are you the ones who scared this girl?", Erza asked.

"Wait, you got the wrong idea! Issei, help us man!", Matsuda pleaded looking at Issei. The three turned to Issei for him to say, "That's you problem for being perverted. I'm not like you no more.", He stated.

"Well, it looks like guys are out of options.", Gray said. "You're in for a world of pain.", Natsu said. "Prepare yourselves, PLEADING WON'T SAVE YOU!", Erza yelled as all three started to beat up the two perverts.

At the clubroom:

"Sorry about those guys, Wendy. They won't bother you no more.", Issei said. "To think people like that exist disgust me.", Carla said. "I know I should know about stuff like that, but my mentality is still childish.", Wendy stated.

"I'm glad you all could come. I'd like you to meet Riser Phenex.", Grayfia introduced. "Riser would like to announce my marriage with Rias. Since our families are powerful, it is only right that we be married.", Riser said. "I already told you, I'm not marrying you.", She said.

"Who are you to just force her to marry you? She should have a choice!", Issei shouted. "You pawns have no reason to butt into your master's affairs. It doesn't concern you.", Riser stated. "Like hell it doesn't! You don't deserve her if she doesn't want to marry you!", shouted Issei again.

"Are you picking a fight, Hyoudou! I won't back down from a fight.", Riser said. "Instead of fight here, try a rating game.", said Grayfia. "What's a rating game?", Gray said. "It's a fight to see who's the better household. And I accept your challenge Riser.", Rias replied.

"I'm all fired up! Bring it Phenex!", Natsu yelled. "You really think you can face all my pieces? Don't make me laugh.", Riser laughed, "You know, Raynare said that, and looked what happened.", Issei replied. Riser growled and summoned all his evil pieces from a fiery magic circle.

"Look at all those beautiful ladies who will destroy you. Mira, teach mister Hyoudou not to disrespect the Phenex house.", Riser commanded. "Yes sir.", she replied charging at Issei with her bo staff. Mira tries to hit Issei in the stomach, only for Issei to catch it with amazing speed.

"What!? How are you so fast? You're just a pawn!", Mira yelled. "I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, aka, the Welsh Dragonslayer. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!", Issei yelled giving Mira a backhand to the face, sending her flying towards the rest of Phenex's girls and knocking them all out.

"HOW DARE YOU! See to it that you are beheaded when I win the game!.", Riser yelled. "If you do win, you will have to wait till after the engagement party.", Grayfia said. "Alright, see to it that he is executed right after! I need to go.", he says before disappearing in his fiery magic circle.

"Wow Issei, you master the art of dragonslayer magic! Well done!", Sting cheered. "You single handedly knocked out all of his members, just how strong are you?", Kiba asked. "Can't say I'd win if they weren't off guard, but it's time to train for the rating game.", Issei said receiving nods from everyone in the room.

Back at Fairy Tail:

"My connection to this world is simple. I traveled here during the great war. I was looking for new magic to learn, then I met SirZechs, The Devil king. He told me how to seal very powerful beings in the sacred gears, just like they did with the heavenly sky dragons, Ddraig and Albion.", Zeref told to the guild. "I plan to use it on Acnologia, if he doesn't look towards the light."

"I promised Igneel I would defeat him, I tend to keep it.", Natsu said. "If he does turn to the good side, I won't forget what he did."

"Now, lets rest. We need the energy to train for 11 days for the rating game.", Erza stated. "Right, we'll head back to Sabertooth and train. Let us know when it's time.", Sting said before leaving with Rouge.

"Yeah, that Riser bastard really pissed me off. I'll be sure to freeze him solid.", Gray said. "But for now, we do need to train."

Back at Issei's:

"Issei, I thought you were a lame pervert, but you turned out to be a huge badass.", Koneko said. "Why thanks Koneko. I don't need to look at other women when I have Rias and you guys.", he replied. "Glad to hear. Just don't be creepy.", Koneko added. "Say no more."

Upstairs:

"Why so down Rias?", Akeno asked. "Issei may be strong, but he can be outsmarted. He might get distracted and it may cost us this game.",She responded. "Well, tell him. Don't worry so much. Besides, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are helping too, no need to get worked up.",Akeno added. That's it, I don't know how strong they are or if they can stand against Phenex. But, you're right. Let's rest and get ready for the next 11 days of training."

"Now that's the Rias I know!"

 **I hope you're ready for the next arc in this story. It will be awesome! Stay tuned**


	5. Spark of New Power!

**The next two chapters will be the training chapters. Lucy decides to come and join them, just for observation. Little does she know that what she meets is shocking. Read and find out how!**

 **Devad The Detective Overload: Thanks, buddy! Means a lot and gives me motivation.**

The new day starts with the Gremory house and Team Natsu walking up a hill to meet a friend of Ddraig, Kriysta. Ddraig met her when Zeref came to the DXD universe. She followed in hopes to find a friends to keep her alive. The Archangel restored her lifespan and as thanks, she offered to protect the world from evil. She vowed to teach someone the art of Crystal Dragonslayer magic. With that, lets begin.

"Ow, my legs hurt. How far are we Ddraig?", Lucy complains. "Just a little more. You should see a shiny colorful temple.", Ddraig replied. "Hey, I think I see it, buddy! Lets go!", Issei yelled. As they charge up the mountain, they are greeted with a big, crystal-like, temple. Overhead, they see the dragon that is friends with Ddraig, Kriysta. She lands and greets everyone.

"Hello, friends of Ddraig. I'm Kriysta, the Crystal Dragon. Nice to meet you all, especially the dragonslayers.", she greeted. "Hi aunt Kriysta, good to see you again.", Wendy greeted. "Oh, Wendy! How's my niece doing?", Kriysta replied. The all talked before the training. After that, they get ready for training.

"Alright, Issei. It's time you learn the spell for a dragonslayer, Dragonslayer Secret Art. I'll throw mine at you, counter it with one you create, sound good?", Natsu asked. "Alright, Lets go!", he replied. "Okay, " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Flaming Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** ", Natsu yelled launching a swirling blade of fire. "Holy shit! Focus, Issei, focus. **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Dragon Emperor: Crimson Wrath!** ", he yelled, throwing a crimson beam on magic that took shape of Ddraig's head towards the blade of fire. They clashed, causing a big explosion. No one got hurt, but Issei and Natsu's clothes took a beating.

"Incredible, Issei has adapted faster than any of us! Issei is a true dragonslayer.", Wendy awed. "Kid's got talent, one day, he might surpass even us.", Gajeel said. "Using that move, took a lot out of you. Only use that as a last resort, or you'll suffer dearly.", Erza commented. "*Huff* Yeah, it really did. Noted.", Issei responded.

They continued the training, while Lucy and her spirit friend, Plu, watched. Kriysta saw Lucy sit in silence and decided to chat with her. "What seems to be the matter, Ms. Lucy?", She asked. "I'm a strong wizard, but without my keys, I'm useless. I don't know if I could get strong like them.", she replied.

"Well, Ms. Lucy, why don't you come with me for a moment?", Kriysta asked. Lucy nodded and hopped on her back, soaring through the air. Moments later, Koneko is teaching Wendy Martial Arts. "You're fast, but punch like you mean it. You call yourself a Dragonslayer, you're pathetic.", she taunted. "I know I'm not strong, but don't be so mean.", Wendy pouted. "What if I were to attack your little cat friend, Carla.", Koneko said. Carla grow worried at her response. Rias then said that she was going overboard, but Koneko didn't listen. Wendy stopped and grow furious at her statement.

"Don't you ever think of harming her!", she yelled angrily. "If I did, you wouldn't be strong enough to…!", Koneko was stopped when Wendy struck her with a right hook to the chin, with Wendy's hand glowing. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!", she screamed. Koneko was sent flying towards the temple door, and was lying unconscious.

"Holy crap, Wendy knocked out Koneko! No one has ever done that.", Kiba cried. 'Note to self, don't hurt her friends, especially Carla.', Issei thought to himself. "Fairy Tail wizards power thrives from their emotions. The stronger feelings to protect their family, the stronger they become. That's what makes Fairy Tail #1.", Erza said holding up the signature number 1 sign, same with everyone else. The devil's smiled and joined in to show support for their new comrades.

Nighttime hits, Kriysta and Lucy arrive when everyone was looking for them. They slayers already asleep, Erza and Gray greets them, along with the devils. "Well welcome back you two. What were you up to?", Erza asked. "..." "What, no way! You can do that? Incredible!", Erza cheered. "Well, add that to the list too. Time to rest for now.", Gray said.

Transitioning to Zeref and Acnologia:

"I didn't always want destruction. I wanted to slay the dragons that threaten the world. But I ended up becoming one of them. I caused destruction because I wanted a dragonslayer to rise up and take me down. With the destruction I caused, I don't what to do.", Acnologia told Zeref. "Well, the way I see it, you let that dragonslayer power consume you sanity, thus going destructive. I can help you, but under one condition…"

Phenex House:

"Lord Riser, why did you call upon me? I'm curious.", one of his rooks asked. "Isabella, my dear. This universe that collided with us had brought new and amazing power. This here is the soul of the Rock Dragon, it possesses a massive amount of power, known from earthland as dragonslayer magic. I want you to have it.", he replied. "Am I that worthy of such power?", Bella asked. "If Riser giving it to you, you're more than worthy, you're chosen for it.", Riser replied. "Thank you, I promise to win this game for you."

"If my brother thinks he can give someone else that type of magic, boy is he wrong. I acquired the soul of the Fire Dragon! Those good-for-nothing scum will never stand a snowball's chance in Hell against me."

3 days later:

"Alright, Issei, when a dragonslayer eats another dragonslayer element, they acquire that same magic as their own. For example, Laxus gave me his lightning dragonslayer magic to make me a Lightning Flame Dragon. Gajeel consumed the shadows while fight Rouge to acquire Iron Shadow Dragon. Same thing with Sting too, consuming shadows to become the White Shadow Dragon. It's a very complicated setup, so you'll have to acquire your duo-dragonslayer magic on your own.", Natsu explained. "Alright, noted. I won't let you guys down!", he responded.

They continued training as usual, while Lucy watched from the background. Koneko had woken up from her nap and sat next to Lucy. "Wendy sure does pack a mean punch. I'm scared of her now, knowing what she's capable of. I should apologize later.", she said. "Don't worry, as long as you're on her good side, you're fine.", Lucy said. Training has been going on nonstop for 5 days, since they arrived at the temple. Today is the fifth and last day. They will be resting till the day of the rating game.

"Today is the last day, people! Let's go all out!", Lucy yelled. "I'm all fired up! Time to put your training to the test. You versus me and Gajeel, Issei! Let's go!", Natsu yelled. "Bring it on!", Issei yelled. The three boys started to brawl to test their training. " **Iron Dragon's Sword!** ", Gajeel yelled turning his arm into a sword, slashing at Issei. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** ", Natsu yelled throwing a right hook. " **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Slicer!** ", Issei yelled throwing crimson blades at both of them. "Awesome, keep it up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** ", Natsu cheered using his breath attack. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** ", Gajeel said throwing his breath attack. " **Welsh Dragon's Roar!** ", Issei yelled launching his breath attack.

The 3 attacks clashed, causing a huge explosion leaving the three in tatters, but not done. "One more thing Issei, two wizards and perform a Unison Raid, which can combine two magic types into one attack. We'll show you!", Natsu said, Gajeel nodded. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Iron Fire Dragon's Flaming Lotus, Exploding Iron Blades!** ", they yelled in unison launching a sideways tornado of fire and shards of iron. "Wendy, quick, help me perform a Unison Raid!", Issei said, Wendy nodded and jumped next to Issei. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Sky Dragon Emperor: Wrath of the Crimson Sky!** ", they yelled launching two dragon heads, Ddraig and Grandeeney.

These spells clashed causing a shockwave that caused a crystal dome to appear in order to stop it. "Who put this dome here? Kriysta?", Issei asked. "I don't see her. Where is she?", Wendy asked. "I did it. She within me.", Lucy said with everyone shocked. Lucy's forearms turned into crystal like and her hair turned a pale white with a multicolored strand. "What happened to ya luce? … Wait, don't tell me.", Natsu said. "Yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the Crystal Dragonslayer."

 **I hope you like this chapter, I work really long on this. Also, let me explain a few things. 1, This is a non-canon, fan-made, imaginative fanfiction. Everything in here I wanted to make interesting. 2, the dragons the attacked Magnolia (Including Atlas Flame before he sided with Natsu) in the eclipse arc were evil, and thus their souls being in Hell. 3, I made Acnologia an anti-hero because I wanted to do something with him later. 4, I foreshadow a couple of fights in the future, so stay tuned! With that being said, I hope you guys understand and enjoy!**


	6. Dragonslayer Training Session!

**This will be the last of the training chapters. Next chapter is the beginning of the Phenex arc. That arc will be long and epic! I hope you're ready for it, it will be a blast!**

Last time, Lucy revealed herself as the Crystal Dragonslayer, by putting a dome over the temple. The other slayers were shocked and amazed. Later, they went to the Occult Research club room to discuss what was gonna happen.

"Okay so here's how everything is going to work. I'm the king, Akeno is my queen, Koneko and Lucy are my rooks. Kiba and Erza are my knights, Wendy and Asia are my bishops, and Issei, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Sting and Rouge are my pawns. I need two more pawns, you know somebody that would help?", Rias asked.

"I got it!, I'll grab Zeref and Larcade, the Dragneel Family fights together!", Natsu yelled. "Hm, I'd like to see the Dragneel's aggressive teamwork. Everything will be destroyed, guaranteed.", Erza said. They all laughed and Natsu ran to gather his brother and nephew. When he asked, they immediately agreed, and thus, the Dragneel's fight together.

Over at Sabertooth:

"Alright, you guys! Attack us with all you got, time for me and Rouge to train for our friend, Rias', rating game. Lets go!", Sting yelled telling his guildmates to charge. The twin dragons got into their signature stance and started to fight. In the background, Yukino, Minerva, Lector and Frosch all cheered them on. "You got this, Sting! Show them what for!", Lector cheered. "You got this, Rouge. Frosch thinks so too!", Frosch followed. "These boys sure are dedicated. How strong are these devils?", Yukino asked. "If they're anything like the ones in Tartaros, then very strong. If not, then I don't really know. The student council said it will be broadcasted from their office and ours and Fairy Tail's guild hall.", Minerva said.

"I'm glad I have a guild of strong wizards. You guys never fail to amaze me. Come at me!", Sting yelled. "We'll be training for 3 days, then use to the other 3 for resting. Now lets begin!", Rouge followed. They started training their body's, strength, and mind for the rating game. Their training continued for the next few days.

Back a Fairy Tail:

"Oh man, I haven't eaten this good since we left for training. Thanks, Mirajane!", Natsu said. "Well of course, Natsu. I'm always here to help.", she responded. "Hey, Natsu, we should go over to Sabertooth and train with them. It'll be a dragonslayer training session! You in?", Issei asked. "Now you're talkin', I'm all fired up now! Lets go guys!", Natsu yelled followed by all the other slayers.

Sabertooth:

"I have word that the dragonslayers from Fairy Tail are coming to also train and fight with you two.", Minerva said. "Oh this oughta be interesting.", Rouge said. "Hell yeah, Natsu and the others are coming to train too, this is exciting!", Sting yelled. "And very destructive! Please don't destroy the guild hall!", Yukino cried. "Don't worry, I heard that there is a new dragonslayer in their guild that can put up a crystal dome over us. That way we won't destroy anything.", Rouge replied.

After that, the other slayers arrived to Sabertooth. The members were surprised to see Lucy join them. "Wait, why is Lucy here?", Yukino asked. "Lucy, come at me. I already know.", Sting said. Lucy smirked which shocked Minerva and Yukino. "Hmm, **Crystal Dragon's Diamond Slash!** ", She yelled with her hand turning into a diamond blade slashing towards Sting. Yukino gasped and Sting jumped back and smiled. "So you're the Crystal Dragonslayer? Looks like Kriysta made a new friend.", Minerva said. "Sting, lets fight! You wanna rematch from the Grand Magic Games?", Natsu yelled. "Hell yeah! Bring it Natsu!", he yelled.

They took their brawl outside and started the Official Dragonslayer Training Session. The first match is Natsu and Lucy vs. Sting and Gajeel. Sting wants a rematch, while Lucy wants payback for Gajeel attacking her while in Phantom Lord. Lucy placed a dome over them and the training had begun. "Ready, set, charge!", Issei said. " **White Dragon's Holy Lance!** ", Sting yelled launching multiple arrow-like spears at Natsu. " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** ", Natsu yelled throwing a huge ball of fire at the lances coming toward him. As their battle is going on, Lucy tells Gajeel that she wants payback for the abuse in Phantom Lord. Gajeel smirked and prepares his stance.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!** ", Gajeel yelled slashing a Lucy. Lucy blocks the attack with her crystallized forearm. "What, how is crystal stronger than Iron?", Gajeel questions. "Kriysta said that her crystals are very powerful, enough to shield and Etherion blast for miles. Mine are no exception, **Crystal Dragon's Emerald Shock!** ", Lucy yelled punching Gajeel's chest. Her punch caused a shockwave in his body, causing him to fly backwards. "Wow, Lucy is really strong! I kinda wanna fight her after.", Issei said. "Alright girly, **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!** ", He yelled.

"I seen you use this, it's really strong. Come at me!", Lucy screamed charging at Gajeel. Both slayers are excited to fight and charge at each other. Gajeel phases behind Lucy and tries to strike. " **Crystal Dragon's Crystal Flash!** ", Lucy yelled flashing a bright light that cancelled out Gajeel's shadows. "Ow, my eyes! What was that attack?!", he yelled. "Like fire, light has no shadow. Bright lights can cancel out shadows or any form of darkness. Therefore, if you try to attack me in shadow form, my flash cancels it out. Also, Crystal Flash isn't just a normal bright light, it's a super bright, magical light that destroys/cancels out dark colored magic from any surface.", Lucy explained. "Damn, kid's got me beat. I won't go down that easy.", Gajeel said.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!** ", he yelled turning his legs into an iron drill and flying at high speeds towards Lucy. "My turn! **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Crystal Light: Diamond Strike!** ", Lucy yelled throwing a right hook with her forearm twice its size. The attacks clash causing a big explosion, knocking everyone back. Everyone was shocked that she countered his attack at super speeds. "Just how powerful is Lucy? That strength rivals Gildarts!", Wendy said. "Lucy, fight me! My power is said to rival God's and the Devil King!", Issei insisted. "Just don't hurt her badly!", Natsu yelled. "Okay, Issei, let's take it to the sky!", Lucy yelled flying into the air.

Issei was shocked, but then Lucy explained more about her power to him. "Kriysta also taught me how to unlock and control Internal Body Magic. What's that? It's where you can manipulate and control the eternano around you. Allowing you to increase your physical abilities, such as speed, strength, and senses. If you master this, then you can control how much power you can use, whilst not draining your stamina. No mastery of this power can lead to massive drainage of stamina. For a summary, this magic can be used to enhance physical movement, senses, reflexes, and gives you a variety of spells you can create and use. Also keep this in mind, using huge spells will drain your stamina, and will most likely make you pass out. So make sure you meditate and practice training you physical movement, senses, and reflexes. With that being said, shall we begin?", Lucy explains.

"I have more questions, but those can wait. Let's go!", Issei yelled. Lucy smirked and charged at Issei. His boosted gear can increase his power every 10 seconds, but if he drains his stamina, then he can be vulnerable. They start fighting hand-to-hand as if they were in a certain anime. Lucy notices that he's becoming stronger so she starts to use more power. "Wow, Issei. You're fast. Keep this up, and you might be stronger than Natsu.", Lucy said. "My goal is to stronger than Rias, so I can protect her. I want to protect my friends and family! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKES FAIRY TAIL NUMBER 1!", Issei yelled making the Fairies and Tigers smile. " **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!** ", Ddraig yelled. Issei started to gain dragon-like armor, and dragon wings instead of devil wings. "Woah, I look awesome! I didn't know I had this kind of power!", Issei yelled.

"Yes, partner. This is the scale-mail armor. It increases your durability, strength, and speed, allowing you to maintain your stamina for a while longer. The boosted gear reacts to the desires of the user. You wanted to protect your loved ones, thus unlocking the Balance Breaker", Ddraig explained."That's it buddy! Now time to go all out, full power!", Lucy yelled. "Issei looks so cool! I want power like that!", Natsu yelled. "Hey Natsu, let's continue our fight!", Sting yelled. "Right let's go!", he replied.

The Dragonslayer training Session continued for the next few days, then the slayers all rested till the time had come. The next day after the 11th day, the team met in the club room. They met Sona Sitri, the student council president and King of the house of Sitri, along with her Queen, Tsubaki, and one of her pawns, Saji. "Hello, Sona. I'd like you to meet the Fairies from Fairy Tail, Natsu, Zeref and Larcade Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster. And here are the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rouge.", Rias greeted.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sona Sitri, Student Council President and King of the House of Sitri. This is Tsubaki and Saji, my Queen and Pawn.", Sona also greeted. "Hey, you're a pawn too? We're like twins!", Issei said. "Don't compare me to you. I took four pieces, buddy. You wouldn't stand a chance in hell against me.", Saji insulted. Before the others spoke, Issei puts his hand out. "I took eight pal, and I'm the Red Dragon Emperor and Welsh Dragonslayer.", Issei taunted. "Woah, you serious? Then why are they here? Also, what's a dragonslayer.", Saji questioned.

"Dragonslayers come from the Earthland universe that collided with us. It's a lost magic from there, and strong enough to kill dragons, hence 'Dragonslayer'. Also, they're here to help Rias fight Riser. Learn your facts before talking shit Saji.", Sona explained. "Okay then, show me how strong dragonslayers are." he said. "You pickin' a fight, I'll fight cha'!", Natsu yelled. "No need, I got this. **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Fist!** ", Issei yelled throwing a glowing, left hook towards Saji at high speed. Saji was flung backwards and Sona started laughing. "Ow, what's so funny, Sona? I clearly underestimated you, Hyoudou.", he said.

"You got your ass handed to you, that's whats funny.", Sona replied. Few minutes later, Team Gremory gathered around on a magic circle. "It's finally time. Time to put Riser in his place.", Issei said. "I'll show them the power of a demon slayer. Freezing them in their tracks.", Gray said. "I'm all fired up! Let's go kick some devil ass!", Natsu yelled. 'Their confidence is probably what keeps them going. I'm proud my little Issei made great friends.', Rias thought to herself.

Riser's side.

"Ladies of Phenex, I am proud to say that we have no chance at losing this game. We have power that Rias doesn't, a Dragonslayer. Isabella, come out sweetheart.", Riser said. As she walks out from the darkness, they are shocked to see her forearms looking like slowly forming rock arms. "I'm am Isabella, the Rock Dragonslayer. I promise I won't let you down, sir.", she said.

"That's Riser's little rook, make me proud.", he said. "Um, hello! Don't forget about you little sister, Ravel the Fire Dragonslayer!", Ravel yelled. "How did you acquire the soul of Atlas Flame?", Riser questioned. "I asked Sir Szechs. He gave me the soul as he said that we needed it.", she responded. "Oh, well if you can use it to good use, then I don't see why not. Anyway, let's go ladies.

"We have a game to win."

 **I hope you enjoyed the two training chapters. I worked really hard on these. Also, I want to clarify somethings. 1, I thought of Internal Body Magic out the blue and made a direct reference to DBZ within the middle of the chapter. Some things in Fairy Tail were inspired by DBZ, so why not make something that resembles the fighting style of DBZ. Anyways, on monday November 6, will be the start of the Riser arc. I hope you're ready for the hype!**


	7. Fire and Water, Happy vs Riser!

**Ladies and gents, it's time for the arc that will make you want to have a real crossover with these two anime. I plan to make this longer than the original arc, with a few surprises. I hope you're excited for arc, I know I am!**

As Team Gremory travel through the circle, they notice that it looks like it didn't work. "Wait, I don't think it worked.", Lucy said curiously. "Wait for it…", Rias stated. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Gremory vs Phenex rating game. If you get knocked out, you're considered retired. In order to win, take out the enemy king. Good luck!", Sona explained. "Side note, this area resembles the Kuoh Academy school grounds, it may look familiar to some. Again, good luck!"

"Before we head out, we need a plan.", Rias said. "Aye, sir! We don't know how strong they really are, we need strats!", Natsu said. "Wow, he's actually playing smart, you may be my rival, but you're one helluva badass.", Gray cheered. "Now, Riser might want the gymnasium, so we need to take that for ourselves. Issei and Koneko will enter and draw out the pieces in there, then will meet up Natsu, Erza, and Kiba. The twin dragons guard the entrance to the club room, while the rest will guard me. Riser can be very unpredictable from time to time, I need to be protected at all cost. Also, take this communication lacrima, courtesy of Zeref. It'll help us communicate from different areas.", Rias explained. "I'm all fired up! Lets go Happy!", Natsu yelled.

They all cheered and ran to their positions, but Zeref called out to Happy. "Hey, Happy? I need you for a sec.", Zeref asked. "Okay, but don't take long!", Natsu said before running off.

"Yes, Zeref. What do you need?", Happy asked. "I need you to take this lachrima. It's a water dragonslayer transformation lachrima. This very strong and can make you fight with Natsu more than you ever could've thought.", Zeref said. "Woah, are you sure that I'm strong enough to take it? I'll do it anyway, I am a friend of the most reckless Fairy Tail wizard.", Happy said. They nodded and proceeded to implant the lachrima into Happy's back. He felt pain for a couple seconds, then his guild crest went from green to a dark blue color.

"I feel a lot stronger, thank you Zeref! I won't forget this moment.", Happy thanked him. As Happy waved to Zeref, he flew onward to Natsu. "Well, father, you sure make a great brother.", Larcade said. "Thank you, my son. Make me and you're uncle proud.", Zeref responded. Larcade nodded and proceeded to follow Rias' orders. Happy caught up with Natsu and the others and they waited for their marks.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, Issei and Koneko met four of Riser's evil pieces, three pawns and a rook. "Only two? This will be a piece of cake.", The rook said. "I want vengeance for what you did, Hyoudou. I'll destroy you!", Mira, the pawn Issei backhanded, said. "So you're the one who did that, I'll chop you to pieces!", one of the twin pawns said. "Issei, you take the pawns, I can handle the Chun-lee wannabe." Koneko said. "Hey, I'm right here!" She yelled angrily.

"Ready for round two, bring it.", Issei taunted. The three pawns charged at Issei, but he just smirked. " **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Slicer!** ", he yelled throwing two red blades at the twins. "I got you know!", Mira yelled as she jumped above him. "Do ya' really? **Welsh Dragon's Roar!** ", Issei yelled launching his breath attack, sending her flying in the air. "DAMN YOU, HYOUDOU!", she yelled flying before disappearing. " _One of Riser's pawns, retired._ ", Sona said over the intercom.

"That. Was. Awesome, but a little overkill.", Koneko cheered. "Overkill isn't in my vocabulary. Let's hurry outside. "Hey, we're not done here! Come back and fight me!", the rook said. They gave a big "fuck you" and left the gymnasium. They met Natsu and the others outside.

"So where's Akeno? Wasn't she supposed to…", Issei was interrupted when the entire gymnasium exploded. "Holy hell, what was that! Oh, it's just Akeno.", Issei continued. Before she could speak, Rias yelled for assistance, as the club room was breached. "Issei, Koneko, and I will head to the club room. You guys continue towards Riser!", Akeno commaded. "Aye, sir!", They all said in unison.

Club room:

"What the hell do you think this is?! Don't mess with the Fairies and Tigers!", Sting yelled. "I knew we would be outsmarted, what do you want?", Rias asked. "Riser wants you to meet me on the roof of the school, were we can talk privately.", Riser answered. "Like hell I would let you take her!", Issei yelled. "Go warn the others, Wendy. I will go, stay conscious out there.", Rias said before going Riser.

"This won't take long. I destroy all of y…", Riser's queen was stopped when you received a gut punch and was knocked out cold by Zeref. "Now, I'm mad. Give me a challenge or perish beneath my feet." he said. The five pawns and knight that accompanied started to charge at them. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands! I'll show you devil the power of divine justice!", Larcade yelled.

Courtyard:

Wendy and Carla arrived at the rubble that is the gym to see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Loke (Lucy's spirit) fighting a rook and Erza and Kiba fighting a knight. The boys were struggling against the rook. Her magic counters Natsu's fire and strong enough to withstand ice and iron due to the magical effect.

"Erza, go help them with her, I have the knight!", Kiba yelled. "Roger, be careful.", She replied. "How many sacred gears do you have?", the knight asked. "It's not that I have multiple, I possess a gear called "sword birth". I can create many swords at will. Just try and stop me.", he said.

"Who are you, why are you so strong?" Natsu questioned. "Don't worry guys, I can handle her!", Erza said. "Happy, go back to the club room. Asia said she has something for you.", Lucy said. "Aye!", Happy said as he flew towards the room. "Oh look, Isabella is having all the fun. Mind if I step in?", Riser's bishop/sister, Ravel said.

"Sure, take out the little girl and the blonde for me will ya'? I have little miss redhead.", Bella' replied. "Don't you think of touching her! HYYAA!", Erza yelled slashing at Isabella. " **Rock Dragon's Crumbling Fist!** ", Bella' yelled punching Erza unconcious. " _One of Rias' knights, retired._ ", Sona said.

"What!? How dare you?!", Lucy yelled. Her hands turned crystal and her hair pale with the multi-colored strand. "What, who are you? You can't be…" Bella' said. "I am. Now you're fighting the Crystal Dragon.

Over at Wendy, Carla, and Ravel, Carla transforms and charges at Ravel. " **Atlas Flame Dragon's Fire Slash!** " she yelled slashing and burning Carla. "Wait, Atlas Flame?! You have Atlas Flame's power? *growls* Wendy, Kick her imposter ass!", Natsu yelled in pain. "You got it! You're fighting the Sky Dragon, prepare yourself!", she said. "WHAT!? When did Rias collect dragonslayers? Not cool!", Ravel yelled.

The two slayers clashed and flew into the sky. Meanwhile, Happy sees the rest of the team fighting the rest of Riser's team. "Happy, good to see you. How's Natsu?", Zeref asked. "Not good, he got handed by a Rock Dragonslayer. Now Lucy is fighting her and Wendy can Carla are fighting an Atlas Flame user.", Happy said. "What?! Let's go help them!", Sting yelled. "Don't Underestimate Lucy and the others. Don't worry Sting.", Happy said.

"Happy's right. The Fairies have been able to overcome many challenges. This is no exception.", Rouge said. "Alright. Why are you here though?", Sting asked. They talked and finished with Asia talking with Happy.

"Happy, I want you to have this. This is Holy Water. This will give you a better chance against other devils you fight. Since you're a dragonslayer, drink this and add Divine Water to your power.", she explained. "Thank you, I'm going to get Rias back for ya' Issei!", Happy cheered. "I'm coming with you, Riser need my foot up his ass!", Issei insisted. As the two headed up to the roof of the school, they see Rias exhausted while Riser is unscathed.

"Issei, keep Rias safe. I'll fight Riser.", Happy said. "I said I'll protect her, so I accept.", Issei agreed while grabbing Rias. "Happy! He's too strong! Don't do this to yourself!", she yelled. "A little blue cat challenges me, don't make me laugh.", Riser said. "I'm not just what you think I am.", Happy said. Happy started to transform into a taller version of Carla, but still slightly shorter than Natsu. His hair resembling Natsu's and same with his muscles, while also having his ears and tail. His right arm became a blue dragon-like arm.

"You're fighting the Divine Water Dragonslayer. My water has the divine power of God himself.", Happy said. Back on the ground, the others look shocked to see the blue "Tom Cat" turn into a badass. "Woah, Happy's a dragonslayer? How?", Natsu asked. "I did, brother. I gave him a dragonslayer lachrima, while Asia gave him the holy water to become the Divine Water Dragon.", Zeref said. "I knew you were awesome, Zeref! Best bro ever!", Natsu yelled making Zeref shed a tear.

"What? Rias has dragonslayers? Hmph, no matter, I'll still destroy you! **Phenex Flamethrower!** ", Riser yelled. " **Divine Water Dragon's Neptune Fist!** ", Happy yelled throwing his fist of water through the flames and punching Riser. "AAUHAHGGH! That burns! You weren't joking?", he yelled. "I wouldn't joke like that. I'm not that cruel.", Happy smirked.

"Wow, Happy really is a dragonslayer. Now he can protect his friends, just like Natsu.", Lucy said. "Don't get distracted, blondie! **Rock Dragon's Roar!** ", Isabella said launching her breath attack. "I wasn't. **Crystal Dragon's Roar!** ", Lucy yelled countering the other breath attack with her own.

"Time to end you quickly. **House of Phenex: Solar Wave!** ", Riser yelled launching a wave of fire. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Sea God: Poseidon's Wrath!** " Happy yelled throwing a one-handed water attack. The water put out all the fire and blasted Riser through the air. "DAMN YOU, FAIRY TAIL!", he yelled before disappearing. " _Riser has retired, Rias wins the game._ ", Sona said.

"Happy… Thank you.", Rias said receiving a nod from Happy. Happy reverted back to cat form and flew to Natsu. Before they could celebrate, Isabella and Ravel spoke to them. "This isn't over. This is the beginning of a war, get ready.", Bella' said. "You win this time, Fairies and Devils, but we'll be back.", Ravel said. Team Rias entered the normal club room, they were talking about the words they heard.

"Now they really messed up. They're asked to their asses handed to them!", Gray yelled. "Yeah, that Riser guy sure did pick with the wrong guild. Rouge and I will be assisting if war breaks loose, Riser's going down!", Sting yelled. "Settle down. It's still early, head to class and we will chat later.", Rias said. "Aye!", They all said in unison.

After the game, the Fairies and Issei walked outside to meet Juvia and Mavis. "Oh Gray my darling! Are you ok, you're wounded? Point them out, Juvia will get them!", she yelled. "I'm fine, let's just head back to the…" Gray stopped to hear a huge explosion coming from the guild hall. The team ran to see the hall in flames, no one hurt. Riser in the air staring down at them. "I will erase everyone who humiliates Riser! Also anyone who stands in my way!", he yelled before disappearing. "That son of a bitch! He'll pay!", Natsu screamed. Issei look at the Fairies, anger in his eyes. "Akeno texted me, Rias is kidnapped. You know what this means?", he said as they all stood ready for his words.

"This means war!"

 **Was this beginning juicy enough for you? This only the beginning of the massive story I'm about to write. I hope you liked the way I made Happy a savage and whooped Riser's ass! Tell me how you like it in a review, stay tuned for more!**


	8. Bring Riser Down!

**If you think the last chapter was good, wait, there's more! I bring you the next chapter in the Riser arc. This arc will have some unpredictable plot twists that you're not gonna guess, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

The Fairy Tail guild hall combusted into flames by Riser, his sign of declaring war on them. Rias has also been kidnapped, which made them even more furious. Now stray devils are destroying the city around them and the guilds are coming together to stop them. This is the start of a bloody, everlasting war. One of Riser's brothers and his sisters appeared in front of them.

"Look what Riser's done with the place. Isn't it wonderful?", his brother said. "You messed with the wrong guild, Mister! Prepare yourself!", Juvia yelled. "What a nuisance, be gone!", he yelled blasting Juvia with fire. Her blood-curling scream triggered Gray and the others look shocked. "You bastard! I'll kill you!", Gray yelled.

"Hey, little miss blue, you're mine!", Ravel said throwing flames at Wendy's back. She jumped when she heard Ravel's voice, causing her to turn around. "Wendy! Look out!", Carla said jumping in front of her. The flames hit Carla and she began to scream bloody murder. "CARLA!", Wendy and the others screamed. The screams stop and Carla fell to the ground, laying lifeless and still burning.

"Damn cat! I'll teach you not to meddle in my fight!", Ravel said charging at Carla's flaming corpse. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Wendy scream punching Ravel so hard that there was a shockwave through her face that sent her flying. Wendy shocked the entire group when she swore. Wendy looked at Carla, bawling her eyes out. Then proceeded to consume the flames off her body.

"She's eating the flames?! You wanna die?", Ravel said. "Dragonslayer can eat their elements, and others if needed. You probably didn't know that, but you can't eat your own element from your body.", Issei said. "If Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting can do it, then so can I!", Wendy yelled. Her dragon force mode changed from pink hair and eyes to orange hair and red eyes. "Wendy eat fire to become the Blazing Sky Dragon. Well done.", Natsu said.

"What? I didn't know that could be done! That's so unfair!", Ravel yelled. "What you did to my friend was unforgivable, I'LL KILL YOU!", Wendy screamed punching Ravel with quick succession. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?! YOU GOT ONE!", Ravel screamed. The two slayers flew into the air to duke it out, while the others went back to the two other siblings of Riser.

"That was fun to see, I'll be seeing you brother.", the other sister said. "Ta ta, Dianne. This fight won't take long.", he said. "I'll destroy you for hurting Juvia!", Gray yelled. "Low class devil's like yourself can't possible think of hurt a high class like myself.", he said. "I said this once, I'll say it one last time. I'm an Ice demon/devil slayer. I'm no devil.", Gray said. The brother was shocked by his words, thinking that he is a fallen by the color of his marks. "A fallen then? Then prepare to die!", he said charging at Gray.

As they started to clash, Sting and Rogue rushed over to Natsu and Issei. "Hey, we heard an explosion! We also had our guild hall in flames, that Riser bastard took Yukino and Minerva.", Sting said. "Now Sabertooth is at war with the House of Phenex. Our members are fighting devils all over the place! It's time we pay Riser a Visit.", Rogue said. "You bet your ass it's time! Let's move!", Issei said.

The four slayers ran towards the club room. Kiba managed to meet up with them, but he's all bruised. "Yo, Kiba! What the hell happened to ya'?", Issei asked. "Damned Riser put up a good fight, but Akeno, Koneko, and Asia need your help! Go now!", he yelled. "Right! Let's go guys!", Issei said. "Aye!", the three yelled. Back at Fairy Tail, the others are fending off the devils, while trying to keep the civilians safe.

"Larcade, help the others fight. I have to help Juvia.", Zeref said. "Yes, sir. You can count on me!", he responded. "Be careful with her, keep her safe.", Gray said. Zeref nodded and ran to the guild hall. "Happy, can you put out this fire?", Zeref asked. Happy stayed and help fend off the horde, by the way. "Aye. **Divine Water Dragon Roar!** ", he yelled using his breath attack to extinguish the flames.

"Perfect, now I need you to guard me while I help Juvia. I have something for her.", Zeref said. "Don't worry, I got this!", he said. Zeref smiled and put Juvia on a table in the hall. "What… are… you doing… Zeref?", she asked. "I have something that matches Gray's magic. It's only right that you have it.", he responded. "This might hurt for a moment though."

Back outside, Gray and Kiba are fight the second son of Phenex, Graser, Wendy and Ravel are still at it, and Erza, Lucy, and Larcade are fending off the devils. Mavis is helping the civilians out of harm's way with the other guildmates. Lucy sees a familiar face come from the horde of devils. "Miss Heartfilia, I Isabella, challenge to a battle! Rock Dragon vs Crystal Dragon!", she declared.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!", Lucy yelled charging at Isabella. The two clashed, causing tremors. Zeref is finished healing Juvia and she comes out the hall with the same dark blue marks Gray has, but on her left side. "Gray, my darling, I'm here to help you.", she said.

"Woah, that magic! Are you…?", Gray said before he was interrupted. "Juvia is now a Water Demon Slayer. I want to help you defeat the man who tried to kill me.", she said. "Two for the price of one, let's make this fun shall we…", Graser stopped as he was blasted by Juvia's water attack. "OWWW! That burns! How dare you strike me?", He yelled.

"Time to put you down!", Kiba yelled. "Not before I get my hands on you, devil scum!", Zelzan said appearing from the sky. "Freed! You're mine!", Gray yelled. "Hey! I'm fighting you, not him!", Graser yelled. "Graser will be Juvia's opponent. Juvia wants revenge for the pain you caused.", she said.

"Oh, you want a real fight buddy? Come at me!", Freed yelled. " **Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword!** " Gray yelled slashing at freed. "Time for some fun, HA!"

Issei and the other slayers meet the injured ladies in the club room. Akeno sighs in relief when she sees Issei. "I'm glad that you made it. Rias attacked us!", she said. "She did what!? Why?", Natsu said. "Her eyes went from blue to a bright green! I don't know what's gotten into her.", she replied.

"Mind control magic, magic that is similar to the love charm. Possessing and controlling the person they want. If said person is finds out that they're mind controlled, then the spell wears off.", Natsu explained. "Well, I think you're gonna have to convince her. But that will end up in a fight with her.", Koneko said. "If I have to fight the person I want to protect to save them, then so be it. Rias isn't the enemy, the mind controller is!", Issei said.

"I hope I never have to do that, I couldn't stand hurting a friend.", Natsu said. "In order to save her, I have to fight her, it's the only way.", Issei responded. "But we're all kicking Riser's ass! That didn't change!", Sting yelled. They all cheered and Issei was getting ready to go to Riser's mansion.

They made it to the mansion, but the rest of Riser's evil pieces stood guard. "Don't even think of interfering with the engagement party! Rias belongs to Riser and that's final!", Mira said. "She is a woman that can make her own choices! We come to give back her freedom!", Natsu yelled. "Then prepare for the fight of lives, we won't go easy either!", the knight said. Before the boys spoke, Rias' brother, Sirzechs, spoke over the underworld and the over world to the Fairies up there.

"To the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members, please bring Riser down by any means. Even if death is the only way. He violated the laws of the underworld and caused a war. Bring him down, along with his followers.", he said.

"I'm all fired up! Let's fight!", Natsu yelled. "You heard the man, we're bringing you down!", Sting said. The evil pieces charged and so did the slayers. Then they all yelled,

"Let's bring Riser down!"

 **This chapter has a lot of foreshadows for upcoming chapters. I hope this was entertaining to read. Sidenote, Carla won't be dead for long, I'll let you guess what's gonna happen ;)**


	9. Wind vs Fire!

**This chapter focuses on Wendy vs Ravel and the rest of the team adventuring into the underworld, finding Riser and Rias. This chapter switches in between. Hope you enjoy!**

Last time, Issei and the other slayers traveled to the underworld in search for Rias, Yukino and Minerva of Sabertooth. Now back on the surface, Wendy and Ravel are having their brawl. Ravel killed Carla, when Carla shielded Wendy from the attack.

"I'm getting really tired of you! Just die!", Ravel yelled. "I'm gonna avenge my fallen friend her used her life to protect mine, her sacrifice will not be in vain! **Blazing Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** ", Wendy yelled flying towards Ravel. Wendy was too fast for her to dodge, so Ravel blocked the attack. Wendy knocked her back, breaking her block.

"How are this strong? Dragons from my world way stronger than yours!", Ravel yelled. "Only the two Heavenly Sky Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. Atlas Flame came from our world, thus not as strong as those two, but strong nonetheless.", Wendy explained. "What? Then that means the souls of the dead that come from there also made it, I should've known. I'll just have to find a way to steal your power!", Ravel yelled charging at Wendy.

They started throwing shots at each other above the school grounds. Back on the ground, Gray and Kiba are fighting Zelzon. Kiba is struggling while Gray is not even breaking a sweat. "Kiba, he got stronger the last time we seen him. You're exhausted, you need rest. I'll handle Freed.", Gray said.

"I guess you're right. Be careful.", Kiba said. "Fighting by yourself? That's a gutsy move. It won't save you, however!", Freed yelled. The two started clashing swords, Gray is much faster than Freed, using his feet he can turn the ground he stands on into ice to help him slide and move faster. "Stop moving so I can kill you!", he yelled.

"I'm ending this now! **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!** ", Gray yelled shooting Freed with frozen arrows. "Ha! Nice try pal, you're gonna have to do better than…", Freed stopped to see Gray above him. "What!? How did you get there?", he asked. "Doesn't matter, **Ice Devil's Rage!** ", Gray yelled launching his breath attack. Freed screamed for a split second before getting frozen solid in light-purple ice.

"Well, that's over, let's head over to the club room. Time to follow Natsu and the others.", Gray said. "Right, first we need to rest.", Kiba said. Gray nodded and they proceeded to the clubroom. Erza, Larcade and Zeref see them and decide to follow. Juvia is still slaughtering devils left and right before she notices Gray's disappearance. She soon follows right after, killing the last stray devil on the surface. Lucy and Isabella are still at it, not noticing that the Fairies and Kiba left the field. Happy went to find Gajeel and Pantherlily, so they can help the other slayers.

Back in the sky, Wendy is tiring out Ravel with her superior speed and strength compared to Ravel's. "I had enough of this, **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Atlas Phenex: Flaming Dragnex Flamethrower!** ", Ravel yelled throwing a huge spiral flame out of her hands. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Heavenly Lotus: Flaming Wind Blade!** ", Wendy yelled launching a sideways tornado of wind and a fiery-windy blade. Wind counters fire so Ravel was hit with her own attack, plus Wendy's. Ravel screamed and fell to the ground. Wendy soon followed after, landing next to her.

"I lost, huh?", Ravel asked. "Yea, but you fought well. But you will be punished for your crimes against the underworld.", Wendy explained. "Oh well, I just wanted to help my brother. I accept defeat.", she replied. Before Wendy could speak, an angelic-like figure came from the sky. It was the Archangel Michael.

"Hello, miss Wendy. I'm the Archangel of Heaven, Michael. Nice to meet you.", he introduced. "He… Hello. Nice to meet you too, but why are you here?", she asked. "I have something I would like to tell you…"

At the club room,

"Riser's mansion is one huge puzzle. Riddles are scattered everywhere and are super difficult for any normal human. Issei might pass them, but I don't know about Natsu and the others.", Akeno said. "Well, we have to go down there. If devils can only answer them, then we need to go help them.", Kiba said. "Not only that, Riser has a lot of guard devils scouting the mansion, along with his evil pieces.", Koneko adds. "Also, Rias has lost her mind. Her eyes are blue, but changed to green. Someone or something is controlling her, and she needs to snap out of it."

"Alright, then we will go and assist them. They will need the help.", Zeref said. They all nodded and proceeded to teleport to the underworld. They arrived to see Issei and the others fight multiples of Riser's evil pieces.

"They just keep coming, something is off.", Issei said. "They're clones! They multiply went they receive a heavy blow!", Akeno said. "Hey, you guys made it! And that is so not cool!", Issei responded. "That makes sense now! No wonder we got confused with the amount of numbers. How about we ditch these girls and enter the mansion?", Sting said. The clones started to disappear once they noticed that they weren't real. The team didn't bother looking in shock and stormed into the mansion.

Back on the surface, Wendy is happy to hear what the Archangel said he could do. Ravel wasn't shocked as devils can do the a similar thing. Wendy became teary-eyed and hugged the Archangel, while Ravel smiled.

"I must go, I will return her when the time has come. My we meet again.", Michael said flying into the bright sky above him. "Hey, Wendy? Are you kind enough to forgive me?", Ravel asked. "I have a kind heart. Your actions were unforgivable, until I seen that this world is more than what I thought. We can be friends, but I won't forget what you did. Now, stop moving and let me heal you.", Wendy said.

"Twilight healing? You're with the church?", she asked. "No, Sky Dragonslayer magic is mainly for support. It's still very strong offensively.", Wendy explained. "I have to turn myself in. Allow me to take you to your friends.", Ravel said. "Fine by me, let's go.", Wendy replied.

With that, the two girls leave in a fiery magic circle. Wendy informs the rest of the team that Ravel surrendered and is turning herself in. Back on the surface, Lucy and Isabella are still going at it.

"Why would you let the man treat women like that? He can't just force marriage on someone!", Lucy shouts. "Riser is a charming man, he can have any woman he wants! You'll have to kill me, because I'm not turning myself in!", Bella' yelled. "I don't do that but I have no choice.", Lucy said.

"I'm bringing you down!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this arc overall. I'm working really hard on this and would really like some feedback on how you guys and gals enjoy it. Lucy vs. Isabella will be one of the biggest fights in this arc, so stay tuned for that and many others!**


	10. Six on Three!

**This chapter will be the start of all the big, main fights of the arc. Next chapter will cover both Natsu vs Riser and Lucy vs Isabella, then the one after will be just Lucy and Isabella. Stay tuned for the next chapters and I hope you enjoy! (I'm repetitive, I know.)**

The team gets to the front door of the mansion. They're greeted with the first of many riddles. " _There are many like me, but only one me, tall and handsome, who am I?_ " "Something tells me that the answer is Riser. Just a hunch.", Issei said. " _Correct!_ ", the voice said and opened the door. "Called it!"

They proceeded to enter the mansion. The building was huge, but they could sense intense magic from upstairs. "That must be them upstairs! Let's go after them!", Natsu yelled. "Riddles are everywhere, be careful!", Akeno said. Natsu charged up the stairs, only to smash into an invisible wall. "Hey! Who put the wall here!", he yelled.

"Another riddle perhaps?", Zeref asked. " _I'm burning bright, have strong might, and very good eyesight. Who am I?_ " the riddle voice said. "Let me guess, Riser.", Issei said jokingly. " _Correct!_ " the voice said. "Oh come on! Really!?"

"I'm sensing a theme here. A sense of 'unoriginality'.", Zeref said. The team advances through the mansion, encountering riddles and more enemies. Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Riser and Rias hear that they have intruders.

"I expected nothing less of them to show up. They'll be tired before they reach here, then we can destroy them.", Rias said. "Riser likes your thinking. I knew we were a perfect match.", he said as they both giggled. Before they knew it, the bedroom door was kicked down.

"We're here for Rias! Now give her back!", Natsu yelled. "No one talks to Riser like that, prepare to die!", his pawn yelled. "Stay out of my WAY!", Issei yelled, yet again, backhanding her. "Showing no remorse, Issei, you savage.", Akeno said. "I'm all fired up! Bring it on!", Natsu yelled. "If you want your girls back, Sabertooth, then tell your friends to…", Riser stopped to see Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlily enter the room with Yukino and Minerva. "No need to worry, there with us.", Lily said. "What!? How did you…?", Riser yelled.

"My my, Issei you've gotten stronger. Not as strong as me, however.", Rias said walking in from the balcony. 'Her eyes are bright green, could that be what Akeno said?', Issei thought to himself. "Rias, your under mind control! Snap out of it!", he yelled. Everyone paused and looked at Rias, to only see her laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! You think that I'm mind controlled? I had a change of heart, Riser means more to me now.", she said.

"Riser's magic over her doesn't work like the love charm, you have to beat them back to their senses. Good luck with that.", his queen said. "I'm well aware of that. That's why I will defeat her and bring her back. To protect her, I need to be stronger than her!", Issei yelled. " **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!** " Ddraig yelled. Issei obtained his scale mail armor from training.

"What's this? You were just a weak pervert, now you went in Balance Breaker. That's still not enough!", Rias yelled blasting Issei will black colored magic beams. " **Welsh Dragon's Crimson Slicer!** ", he yelled throwing blades at the beams, destroying them.

"Now you're dead, Hyoudou!", she yelled. Issei and Rias flew into the sky while the others are on the ground fighting. "Riser, you combusted our guild hall and kidnapped the ladies of Sabertooth, now you will feel the wrath of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!", Natsu yelled. "Riser's not alone, you see. Kill them.", he ordered. "Natsu, we'll handle the pieces, you, Gray and the twin dragons go after Riser!", Larcade said. "You're catching on quick, I like that. "Don't let me down you guys!", he replied. "They nodded and proceeded to fight the evil pieces. Natsu and the others are chasing Riser to the courtyard. When the arrive, they see Riser and his older brother and younger sister, Dianne.

"Oh look, we have company! How fun, now I can get my hands dirty.", Dianne said. "This is an odd match up. How bout we kill one of you to make it even.", The brother said. "Or I can help them fight. Two for one seems even, right?", Juvia said appearing from a magic circle. "Juvia, how'd you get here?", Gray asked. "Sirzech gave me flier with a magic circle on it. I used it to get here.", she replied.

"What? The nerve! Time to die then, scum!", Riser yelled. Sting and Rogue charged at the brother, Gray and Juvia charged at Dianne, and Natsu charged at Riser. Their fight started to destroy the courtyard and burst into flames.

Sirzech's office:

"Why did you bring me here? Am I important to you?", Acnologia said. "Yes, Zeref told me your story. I know you lost your family to the dragons at the Dragon King Festival. Also that the humans who treated you like trash because of the poverty you were in. That's why you have dragons and humans.", Sirzech said.

"I wasn't this crazy dragon of destructive evil people made me out to be. I learned take over magic so I can take the soul of a dragon, and take revenge on the evil dragons that killed my family and to bring fear into the humans. But this power took control over me, I wanted a dragonslayer to stop me from having this power.", Acnologia replied.

"Well I have something I want to show you, follow me."

Back to the mansion, Natsu and the others are still at it. Riser's brother is tuckered out and almost about to pass out, same with Dianne. "Let's finish the, Sting!", Rogue yelled. "Right! **White Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!** ", they yelled using their unison raid attack. The brother screamed in agony and laid on the ground passed out.

"Brother! Why you…!", Dianne yelled but was stopped by Gray freezing her feet. "Why can't I melt the ice? What magic is this?", she questioned. "My ice was made to slay demons, it can that the heat.", Gray replied. "What?! Please, I surrender! Let me go!", she pleaded.

"Sorry, but we show no mercy to enemies of Fairy Tail. Ready, Juvia?", Gray said. "Yes, let's end this.", She replied. "Let's work things out, please come on!" she pleaded again. "Not a chance! **Ice Water Devil's Liquid Avalanche!** ", they yelled using their newly created unison raid. Dianne screamed before lying frozen on the ground.

"Way to go, guys!", Natsu yelled. "What have you done?!", Riser yelled. "No matter, I'll use their power for my own." Riser started to absorb the unconscious bodies of his siblings. His body began to grow 3x its size and got very burly.

"Now you will feel the wrath of a true devil! I am the Ulti-Phoenix!", he yelled. "What the hell?! This guy's crazy!", Gray yelled. Yeah, Natsu might need our help.", Rogue said. "I got this. Don't you worry.", he replied.

"Natsu, are sure about this, we don't know if you can control that form!", Gray said. "I wasn't mindless fight you in it, was I? I can take him.", he replied. "What are you getting at, boy!", Riser yelled.

"You call yourself a true devil, I'm a demon, the strongest demon from the book of Zeref!", Natsu yelled. Natsu began to transform, with black aura on his right side and a dragon wing with flames and lighting on his left. "What is this power?", Riser questioned "I'm glad you asked.

"I am Lightning Flame E.N.D!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending of it! A lot of things will happen in this arc, so stay tuned for that and leave a review if you like. I want you guys to guess the upcoming chapters and what they'll be on, good luck! ;)**


	11. Dragon vs Phenex!

**Are you ready to see Natsu use his E.N.D form with Lightning Flame Dragon mode? I know I am! If this isn't epic enough, then wait till the Fight with Issei and Rias. Enjoy!**

Natsu has awoken his E.N.D form and combined it with his Lightning Flame Dragon mode. The twin dragons were amazed at the power they felt. Gray pulled Juvia back and watched as Natsu and Riser face off.

Inside the mansion, the others can feel Natsu's power. The evil pieces think that it's Riser and giggle. "They don't stand a chance, now that Riser powered up." a pawn said. "If you think that's him, then you're mistaken. That's the power of E.N.D. Something else is added to that to make it more powerful.", Zeref said.

"Natsu…", Erza said. "What, no way! That can't be that weak flamebrain! That's Riser damnit!", The queen said. "To be honest, I can't even feel his power. Is he that weak?", Zeref said with a smug face. "How dare you disrespect Riser?! You're de…" she was stopped by a right hook from Akeno. "Your fight is with me! No one else!"

They continued fighting, but Zeref had enough. Zeref readied his movements and activated one of his strongest attacks. "I invoke, LAW!", he yelled summoning huge magic circles in the air. A skyscraper sized beam came down covered the whole area in a bright light. When it was over, the evil pieces were all unconscious.

"Bout time, I was getting bored of them.", Gajeel said. "Now, let's watch salamander in action." The team went to the balcony to see Riser and Natsu ready to fight. The other four joined the rest of them and watch.

"Whatever you are, you're not going to win! HYAAA!" Riser yelled charging at Natsu. "We'll see. **Lightning Flame Dragon's Demon Fist!** ", Natsu yelled throwing a right hook. The punch was so strong that Natsu created a crater below them, also sending Riser flying.

"Woah, he power is insane! He was created to kill Zeref after all.", Gray said. "While true, I didn't think he'd be able to control it, let alone combine it with Lightning Flame Dragon mode. That's, to me, is surprising.", he responded. "It seems devils, or demons in your case, are a lot stronger from your universe than ours. I'm scared to see the dragons and gods of your world.", Kiba said.

"The closest you're gonna get to dragons is the dragonslayers. I don't know about gods in this case.", Gajeel said. "Speaking of which, I didn't sense a godly power earlier. Riser has a godslayer in his arsenal.", Zeref said. Everyone looked worried, know what godslaying magic was capable of. "If so, they don't know about it, or they can't control it."

Back on the ground, Natsu and Riser battle it out. Riser seems to have a trick up his sleeve. "Why does this magic seem familiar? What magic is this?", Natsu questioned. "Glad you asked. That ice wizard of yours have demonslaying magic, and so do I! I am the Fire Demonslayer!", Riser responded. "What?! I'm all fired up now! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** ", Natsu yelled " **Fire Demon's Rage!** ", Riser yelled. Their breath attacks clashed, causing a shockwave. They continued throwing punches and magic attacks.

Transitioning in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Lucy and Isabella stand off. They were slaying devils that were attacking them, now it's just those two. This fight will not be pretty, but awesome it will be.

"The way you attacked my friends was ruthless. Were you trying to kill them?", Lucy questioned. "My only intentions were to win the Rating Game for Riser. They were my targets getting in the way of victory, and that damn cat costed us the win. Now I will have revenge for losing that game!", Bella' responded charging at Lucy.

" **Crystal Dragon's Emerald Shock!** ", Lucy yelled throwing a punch towards Bella'. Isabella flew back and charged again. " **Rock Dragon's Stone Smash!** ", she yelled moving the concrete beneath her to form a boulder. Lucy punches the boulder, shattering it and slashes at her.

"Why would you let Riser treat women like slaves?! Rias clearly didn't want to marry him, so why force her?", Lucy yelled. "Riser can have any woman he wants, forcing them or not! Riser should've been the Devil King, not Sirzechs! The fact that you ruined his wedding costed you your life!", Bella' yelled. Isabella started to transform her lower body, arms, and back into stone. Her eyes glowed orange and her voice was distorted.

"Dragon Force? Two can play at that game!", Lucy said as she starting to transform her right side into crystals. Her left shoulder having a big crystal sticking up from out of it. "I'm ending this now! Riser needs me and I won't let you get in the way!", Isabella yelled. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Earthy Erosion: Stone Geyser!** ", she yelled clashing her forearms and sending two stone geysers, combining into one, at Lucy.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Crystal Light: Diamond Strike!** ", Lucy yelled punching the stone geyser. The geyser shatter towards Isabella, but she wasn't there. Before she could land a hit, Lucy grabbed her fist and threw her. "Try something a little more unpredictable."

"Damn you! **Rock Dragon's Roar!** ", she yelled. "My friends need me too, let's end this! **Crystal Dragon's Amethyst Bash!** ", Lucy yelled flying through the breath attack with ease and giving Isabella a left hook to the gut. Bella' collapses, turning back to normal.

"Damn… Damnit! Spare me and we will go to the underworld together. Please have mercy!", Isabella pleaded. "I don't kill my enemies. So stop whining please.", Lucy said. The two got on a magic circle and were off to Riser's mansion.

When they arrived, Riser was wounded and out of breath, Natsu not even breaking a sweat. They all notice the two slayers arriving and stare at them. "Woah, that's a lot of eyes, please stop looking creepy!", Lucy yelled. "Isabella, what are you doing here, with her!?", Riser yelled.

"I was defeated, so I offered a trip down here and…", she stopped when Riser attacked her. "I trusted you! You failed me you useless bitch! NOW DIE….!", Riser yelled. Natsu stood in front of Isabella and punched Riser.

"She's your comrade! How can you attack one of your own!", Natsu yelled. "She is just a useless servant in the House of Phenex! She's lucky she isn't a useless pawn!", Riser screamed. "That's it, I heard enough of you! **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Flaming Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** ", Natsu yelled throwing a flaming, electric blade at Riser. Riser tried to tank it, but fail due to his already weak state. Riser was flown into the air and collapsed on the ground, reverting back to normal.

"What's your relationship with him, Isabella? Why would he do that to you?", Natsu asked, reverting to normal. "I don't even know myself. Riser saved me from an attack on my clan, the Kensei Clan. We were a peaceful swordsman clan.

"Let's start from the beginning."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't forget about Issei and Rias, I'll get there, but I wanna give Isabella a backstory. Next chapter will be all about Isabella, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned**


	12. Story Unfold!

**I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I hope you enjoy the story of Isabella. I wish they kept her in the show.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm proud to have very supportive fans.**

When I was little, I was always so fascinated by swords. My father was was Kensei, also known as the "Sword Saint". His skills rivaled even the most skilled of soldiers. For years, my father has single-handedly defended the village. His Kenjutsu techniques were special, extremely different from others. You see, he learned how to harness magical elements and created sword spells, Ken no jumon. These spells made everyone shocked, some were happy and others were fearful.

"Kensei-sama, are you willing to teach our students the art of Mahoo no Kenjutsu?", a teacher of kenjutsu asked him. I was one of those students, so his answer was obvious. "Of course! My daughter is one of your students, it's only right that she helps the others learn how to use it.", he answered. Later that day, my dad told us to meditate. To imagine what style of magic you were gonna use with you kenjutsu. Then he brought a visitor.

"Hello, students of Kenjutsu Academy, my name is Zeref. I will help you learn how to harness magic.", he introduced. ("Well, brother, you seem to be pretty well known here. Is this what you're doing when I was with Igneel?", Natsu asked. "Correct. Kensei's magic is similar to Erza's, except he requips swords instead of armor.")

"You see students, Zeref here is from another world, where magic is everywhere. Our friend here has made these special gems called Lacrimas. These Lacrimas will be given to those who are worthy of magic power. Any questions?", my father explains. No one raises their hand and so they proceed with the training.

The students trained long and hard. Out of the 12 students, only half were able to obtain a Lacrima. I was one of them. Each Lacrima contained massive amounts of magic power. The 6 students who received said Lacrima, were able to use the magic power and make it their own. Magic ranging from fire, lightning, ice, and all sorts of others. I on the other hand, had something special.

I was able to control other elements with one sword. My sword of choice was the Uchigatana, a katana-like sword slightly smaller, but very fast and deadly. My father, Zeref, and the other students were surprised. "Impressive, you're a special one.", Zeref said. "She learned from the best. Now it's time to practice using that magic.", My father said, Zeref nodded.

Weeks pass and I mastered my Elemental Mahoo: Kenjutsu, Elemental Magic: Sword Style. Then after Zeref left, we were attacked. Our attackers were using magic, our whole village's weakness. My father and the Kenjutsu students were the only ones who stood a chance, so we fought. We slain many enemies, but that wasn't enough. Many of the students were either killed or carried to safety, knocking at Death's door. My father wore the same mask I wear. He wore it so enemies don't come for revenge on him, he was very well-known.

" **Sword Style: Heaven's Blade!** ", he yelled, spawning a heavenly, white blade. With that sword, he can fly and move faster than sound. The amount of enemies made him drain his stamina. I tried to help, but I was held back by my Kenjutsu Sensei. "Don't go! Keeping you alive will keep the Kensei name alive!", he yelled. "My father needs me, I have to help him!", I yelled, struggling to get free.

"Don't worry, darling. I can handle myself…", my father said. Those were the last words I heard before he was slice top to bottom. I screamed and broke free from sensei's grasp. I wanted to run towards him, but all I was able to grab was this mask, and only the mask. Sensei told me to run, I did, but I was only able to see him get butchered when I turned back.

I ran out of the village and into the grasslands near it, with my sword for protection. I look at my sword and made it disappear, vowing never to use one again. I used to like swords, until one killed my village.

Then that's when Lord Phenex, Riser's father, appeared in front of me from fire. He offered me a chance to live within his peerage, and here we are.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know who was your father's killer? We'll help take him down!", Lucy said. "I still don't know to this day. I'll have his head for what he done.", Isabella replied. "Father must've kept that from you, huh? What a shame." Riser said.

"What do you mean by that? Answer me damnit!", Bella' yelled. "Ha ha ha, he was the one who killed your village and clan! He was always finding a way to end the Kensei clan, but he decided to claim one of their members for his own. As a trophy of victory if you will.", Riser explained.

"What a monster! Now he'll pay! Isabella, I will help you defeat Lord Phenex.", Lucy said which shocked everyone. "Oh please, father is way out of your league, you don't stand a waters chance in hell!", Riser said. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail, again.", Lucy said.

"Riser Phenex, as of today and the future, I am now a stray devil! I'm renouncing my title as rook in the House of Phenex.", Isabella preached. "What?! You do know that I could kill right now, prepare to die!", Riser yelled. Riser launched a fire arrow towards Isabella, only for her to deflect it with her left hand, while walking towards Riser.

" **Rock Dragon's Stone Smasher!** ", Bella' yelled, launching a small stone pillar at Riser, crushing his nuts. "Ow, you'll pay for that!", Riser screeched in a high pitched voice, before fainting from the pain.

"Serves you right, heartless bastard. Lucy, let's hurry to Lord Phenex before it's…", she stopped to see Issei falling from the sky onto Akeno, and to see Rias and Lord Phenex appear from a ball of fire.

"Oh Issei, silly boy. Now's not the time to nap in my breasts. Wakey wakey.", Akeno said, zapping Issei awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, please stop!", Issei pleaded. "'Bout time, what happened, Issei?", Natsu asked. "Issei was defeated in battle. A battle he was never gonna win. As for Isabella, you are now useless to me, now die!", Lord Phenex states, before firing at Isabella. Bella' prepared to block the attacks, when a bright light appeared in front of her.

"Just in time. You're not hurt are you, darling?", the mysterious voice said. Before they knew it, Kensei appeared to save his daughter. "Fa..Father? Father, it's you!", Isabella cheered and embraced her father in a hug, only to be burned a little. "That's right, you became a devil. I still love you, no matter what you are. Now, embrace your Elemental Magic: Sword Style! It's the only way you're gonna have a chance to beat him.", he said.

"I vowed to never use a sword, I don't know if I can still summon Uchigatana! I never touched a sword in years.", she replied. "Allow me to assist you.", Kensei said. "I'm not waiting any longer, now die!", Phenex yelled blasting the two with a large fire ball. A huge explosion engulfed the entire mansion, leave the whole place in shambles, the building still intact.

"With my blade, I move at a quick pace. Slaying enemies, without a trace. To restore peace and order to the land, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!", Isabella yelled flying out of the crater. " **Elemental Mahoo: Kenjutsu!** " Isabella summoned her Uchigatana drawing hand signs of the Kanji for the name of her sword. "What kinda power is this?! Is this the true power of the Kensei Clan?", Phenex questions.

"I'll have your head for what you done! You ready Lucy?", Bella' yelled. "Hell yeah, lets go!", she replied. "Rias, come to your senses, or we'll beat them into you!", Gray said. "Let's see about that." Rias said.

"I'm going to enjoy this"

 **Get ready for a three chapter special on the battle royal between Lucy, Isabella vs Lord Phenex and Rias vs the others. Look forward to that!**


	13. Update

Hey guys, don't worry! I didn't forget about you, just been very busy with school and other stuff. I'll have the latest chapter soon!


	14. Final Bow Pt1

**Well, well, well, after a long one year hiatus, I return to continue my series you guys have grown to love! Without any hesitation, lets continue from where we have finished!**

After summoning her long lost sword, Uchigatana, Isabella is now ready to combine her dragonslayer magic with her kenjutsu magic into one. She is now hellbent on taking down Riser and his father for the murder of her father and clan. With the help of Fairy Tail and the Gremory House, the epic fight for vengeance and freedom takes off!

"You think just because you have a fancy ass sword you can take me down? HAHAHA, don't make me laugh!" Riser taunts. Bella slowly walks over to Riser, her magic power is building more and more.

"Damn you, RISER!"

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming straight to me?"

"I can't beat the shit outta you without getting closer."

"Oh, then as close as you like."

The suspense builds as they walk closer and closer to each other before they both throw heavy punches towards each other that sent shockwaves all around them. Riser had risen into the air and sent arrows of flames down at Lucy and Bella. Bella is quick to erase all of them with a single swing of her sword.

" **Spirit Sword Strike!** ", she yelled swinging Uchigatana in one fell swoop through the air.

"What the- Damn you!", Riser yelled, now furious, he sends his knights against both Lucy and Bella.

"Two can play this game, sister! **Star Dress: Leo Form!** ", Lucy yells, transforming her tattered clothes into a black ball gown and changing her hair from straight down to a ponytail with two long strands on each side. This allows her to harness the power of her celestial spirits and crystal dragonslayer magic into one just as what Bella has done.

Now with these two powered up to almost max, they brace and charge at Riser and his peerage, While the other figure out how to take down Rias and break the mind control.

"Well, looks like they're having fun, shall we have a little fun too?" Rias says, taunting the others.

"I gotta bone to pick with Riser, after what he did to the Guild Hall, I will destroy him!" Natsu shouted angrily as he Jumps at Rias. She was fast enough to put up a magic barrier before impact, but that only pissed her off.

"You dare try to strike me? You will parish before me! HYAAA!" She shouted as she launched a small but powerful blast that nearly destroyed the entire area. Since she's under mind control, she doesn't hold back and intends to kill.

"Rias stop this! I don't wanna fight you, you're stronger than this!", Issei yells in desparation.

"You're the reason we're all here right now! You failed to protect your master and now it's time to get rid of useless trash like you!"

"How was I supposed to know Riser would attack you? You're under his influence, I know you wouldn't betray us like this!"

"I didn't betray my other servants, but if they choose to protect you then they die as well!"

She shouts loud with fury as her power continues to grow exponentially! With every scream, she shoots magic at everyone in her way and starts destroying more of the mansion and the courtyard. Gray uses his demon slayer magic to slow her down, but now he's the main focus of her rampage!

"That magic of yours is something I cannot let live! PREPARE TO PARISH, DEMONSLAYER!" she yells as she sends an even bigger blast at Gray. Juvia had jumped in between Gray and the blast, tanking most of it but being badly damaged.

"Your demonslayer magic was what protected you, but another attack like that will kill for sure! Hyaaa!" Rias stated launching another blast, this time Issei jumps in the way to block it. He holds the blast as he singals Gray to get Juvia to safety. He struggles to hold this blast back as he only was able to unlock this Balance Breaker form.

"Natsu, a little help here! She's very strong!" Issei Pleaded

"Alright, **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu shouted launching his breath attack at the blast and allowing Issei to launch his breath attack to help support

" **Welsh Dragon's Roar!** "

With the two holding off the magic blast, it exploded and blew back all three of them. Rias is now damaged, but still able to stand. Natsu and Issei are in the same condition but badly bruised. She starts to summon stray demons from the overworld and lets them attack. Issei and Natsu avoid the demons and lets the others fight them while they fight Rias

Fast forward to Riser, Isabella and Lucy are putting up a good fight but are becoming overwhelmed. Lucy summons two of her spirits to help in the fight, Loki and Taraus. They fight off the stray demons and the others in the peerage while the ladies focus on Riser.

"You two really think you stand a chance? I'm just getting warmed up!" He taunts

"D-Damnit, he really is strong, stronger than the rating game. B-But I refuse to give up that easily!" Bella shouted charging at Riser with her sword.

"This is getting annoying, time to end this foolishness!" He shouts as his voice gets deep and he grows tremendous in size.

"Before I destroyed that guild hall, I was studying transformation magic and easily mastered it. Now, feast your eyes on the Beast Phoenix! RRRRAAAAHHH!"

"W-What the-?"

"Woah! Now this is getting scary!" Lucy exclaims with fear.

Now, Natsu and Issei are bringing Rias down, she has been using too much magic at once to fight them. Their stubbornness has paid off with bringing her down. She practically on her knees.

"Damn you both! T-This isn't over!" she shouted

"Ya' damn right it ain't, let's go Issei!"

"Right, I'm sorry Rias, this is gonna hurt a lot"

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art, Flaming Emperor: Exploding Flame Blade!"** , They both shouted and charged a combimed magic attack that was launched in Rias' direction. All she could muster was a magic circle to protect herself but with all the power she used up, it only negated a quarter of the full damage. It wasn't enough to kill her, but she was knocked out cold.

"Huff… We did it, but she is still under his influence.." Issei said.

"Whew, I'm beat. Hey, Issei, that fight with Riser is all yours."

"Really, he destroyed your guild hall? Don't you wanna piece of him?"

"I would say hell yes, but he took the woman you vowed to protect and made you fight her. This one is all you bro!" Natsu replied with a smile.

Issei smiles back and returns with a thumbs up before looking at the battle with a beefed up Riser and Lucy and Bella.

"Hey, Issei, I managed to snaggle some of those Phoenix tears. Take them, you need all of it to replenish your full power." Erza said tossing Issei a small, red and orange bottle. He drinks the tears and all of his wounds are healed.

Meanwhile, Lucy was just knocked out cold and Bella is kneeling on her sword. She only just got her blade back and is still inexperienced with dragon slayer magic as a whole. She was learning about her new power as the fight went on. But now it looks like trouble for her.

"It's over, now you DIE!" Riser yells shooting a big blast of flames at Bella kneeling on the ground. Her father is in her spirit and lives on in her soul. She smiles and thinks she will join her father once more. But the blast was tanked but noneother than Issei Hyoudou!

"This is the last time you will ever take something of value to some one! I will end your evil, and I will protect Rias and her beautiful breasts!" He shouted proudly. Everyone giggled but Riser who was very furious.

"To think I fight with you instead of against you this time, Hyoudou."

"Just call me Issei, we're friends now, can you stand?"

Isabella shakes her head, then Issei hands her the rest of the tears he had drank before. To everyone's surprise, he only drank a quarter of the bottle. The tears are very strong, but a normal devil would still need a full bottle, but Issei didn't. Natsu sees the amount of power he has shown and helped him achieve, and now he wants power like Issei.

"Feel better, Bella?" Issei asked.

"Much better, now let's dance!".

 **I hope the one year hiatus was worth the wait, I'm sorry this took so long. I was going through so much between this year and last but I'm back again as an adult in college so with me luck and I will continue my stories whenever I can!**


End file.
